


Space Cop DiNozzo

by Mostcrazylady



Series: It's Not a Job, It's an Adventure [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostcrazylady/pseuds/Mostcrazylady
Summary: Tony’s investigative expertise is called on when some questionable accidents happen.





	1. Chapter 1

A concerned General Jack O’Neill strode into General Hank Landry’s office at Stargate Command.

“What’s going on, Hank?” he asked.

“Have a seat, Jack,” Landry replied and indicated the chair on the other side of his desk. “I’m hearing reports that Dr. McKay has been screwing up repairs in Atlantis. In three separate instances, there were a total of eleven scientists and Marines injured and one of the scientists and one of the Marines died. These were all areas where McKay completed repairs and declared the tech safe to use. When one of the other scientists turned it on the next day it blew up.”

“And they’re claiming McKay screwed up? Dr. M. Rodney McKay, foremost expert on Ancient tech? I’ve heard he doesn’t let anyone else near that tech until he’s positive it’s working properly.”

“You don’t think he’s responsible for the so-called accidents?” Landry asked.

“Do you? I can’t believe he’d deliberately cause something to explode and shoddy repairs? The man’s a perfectionist.” O’Neill shook his head in denial. “No, there has to be another reason for these accidents.”

Landry frowned. “The IOA wants us to send someone to Atlantis to investigate what’s going on.”

“They want us to send an investigator and one of the casualties and several of the injured were Marines,” O’Neill said thoughtfully. “That sounds like a job for NCIS and I know exactly who to send.”

It took Landry a moment to realise who was being referred to. “Oh, no. Not him,” he groaned.

“Why not? He’s already been read into the program and he’s a top-notch investigator with a high solve rate. If anyone can figure out what’s going on, he’s the one for the job.”

“Fine,” Landry reluctantly agreed. “Thank God Vala is off world doing whatever she does when she leaves here. She’s annoying enough by herself, but the two of them together...”

“Oh, come on, Hank,” O’Neill grinned. “You gotta admit, their account of their abduction was rather entertaining.”

“Figures you would think so,” Landry sighed. “Go get him. We need to settle this ASAP.”

=======================

Tony sank down onto his couch and groaned. He was thrilled to be alive and that Mossad had allowed him to return home from Israel but his arm and back were aching painfully. Abby’s crushing hug in the bullpen hadn’t helped any. 

The rest of his team members had been disappointed that Ziva had remained behind. He wondered if that made him a bad person for being glad about that. Well, at this point in time, he only felt relief that he wouldn’t have to deal with her obvious hatred of him. Yeah, he had killed her boyfriend Rivkin, but the man had killed an agent and had been determined to kill him too. 

Tony was startled when someone knocked on his door. He’d been hoping that his team would leave him alone for at least a couple of days to rest up from his Israel ordeal. God, he hoped it wasn’t Abby. He was in no mood to deal with her right now. He looked through the peephole and did a double take when he saw who was standing in the hallway.

“General O’Neill,” he said as he opened the door. 

“I’d like to have a word with you, Tony. Mind if I come in?”

“I didn’t tell anybody about my souvenir,” Tony said, referring to the little piece of Ancient tech O’Neill had allowed him to keep, and stepped aside to allow his guest to enter. 

“That’s not why I’m here,” O’Neill reassured him and looked around. “Nice place.”

“Thanks. So what can I do for you, General?” 

Tony kept quiet and watched as O’Neill pulled an object out of his pocket and waved it around as he checked out all the rooms in the apartment. 

“No bugs,” O’Neill announced when he returned to the living room, “but just to make sure...” He pulled a second object out of another pocket and set it on the coffee table, then motioned Tony to take a seat.

“What happened to you?” he asked. “You look like you got run over by a bus.”

Tony shrugged it off. “Just a perp who decided he didn’t want to be arrested. He broke my arm and I put a couple bullets in him. I ended up alive and he ended up dead and I really don’t want to discuss it.”

“Well, damn,” O’Neill frowned. “Sorry I asked.”

“Why are you here, General. I get the feeling this isn’t a social call.”

“You’re right. This isn’t a social call,” O’Neill acknowledged. “I’m here because I need your help. The SGC has a remote outpost filled with international scientists and a bunch of Marines and Air Force personnel stationed there to protect them. In the last month, there have been three so-called accidents that have resulted in two deaths and injuries to several others. We were ordered to send someone out there to investigate what is going on and since one of the dead and most of the injured are Marines, I naturally thought of you.”

“I can see involving NCIS, but why me personally?”

“You’ve been read into the Program and you’re one of the best when it comes to investigating and solving cases.”

“I’ve only been given a couple of days medical leave for my arm and then I’ll be on desk duty until it heals. What do I tell my boss when he asks where I disappeared to this time?” Tony wondered. “He didn’t fall for the kidnapped, escaped story last time and he won’t fall for it this time either.”

“You won’t need to tell him anything,” O’Neill assured him. “The higher ups in the chain of command have ordered SecNav to inform Director Vance that you have been seconded to Homeland Security for an undetermined amount of time. Vance can pass that on to Agent Gibbs.”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t see how I can be much help at all. I can’t do my job properly with a busted arm and high on pain pills.”

“No problem,” O’Neill smiled. “We have a doodad that can heal you up good as new in no time. So what do you say? We need to find the cause of these accidents before anyone else gets killed.”

Tony considered the information he’d been given for a moment then nodded. “I’m in. What do I need to pack and how much?”

“That’s the spirit!” O’Neill slapped his knees and followed Tony into his bedroom. “Go with dressy casual. You won’t need any suits or ties.”

He leaned against the doorjamb and watched as Tony pulled a bag out of his closet and began selecting dress shirts and designer jeans to lay on the bed next to it. When Tony awkwardly began to fold the shirts, he smirked and asked, “Can I lend you a ‘hand’?”

Tony frowned at him. “Ha, ha. That’s very punny. Yes, please. Could you fold these for me?” He went to the dresser and began gathering underwear to add to the bag.

They both froze and looked at each other when they heard someone knocking at the door. 

“Please, God. Don’t let it be Abby,” Tony groaned then added to O’Neill, “She’ll demand to know why you’re here, then she’ll probably try hacking the military database to find out if you really are a General.”

Tony opened the door and said in a surprised voice, “Boss!”

Gibbs strode in and began talking. “DiNozzo. That was a rough couple of days in Israel Thought I’d stop by and check.....” He came to a halt when he spotted O’Neill.

“What’s an Air Force General doing here?” 

Tony blamed his exhaustion for his fumbling and stuttering as he made introductions. “This is my boss, NCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. And Gibbs, this is General Jack O’Neill.”

O’Neill smirked, “That’s O’Neill with two ells,” as he held up three fingers.

“Doesn’t answer what he’s doing here.” Gibbs regarded the general with suspicion.

“I was sent by Director Morrow of Homeland Security to borrow Agent DiNozzo for a few days. Director Vance will have been notified of the request by now,” O’Neill smoothly answered.

“Borrowed for what?” Gibbs growled. “Morrow knows nobody borrows my agents without clearing it with me first.”

Tony quickly got himself under control. “Gibbs, it’s all right. He just wants me to help check out the security system at one of their bases. See if there’s any holes in it. I’ll only be gone a couple of weeks, and since I won’t be good for anything but desk duty for a while, why not.”

Gibbs kept his eyes on O’Neill. “How do you expect him to work with a busted arm?”

“He won’t need two arms to go over security protocols and point out possible problem areas. We’d like him to advise us on anything that should be changed. Unless you don’t think he’s capable of doing that.”

Gibbs glared at that remark. “I’d like a word in private with my agent.”

He stalked into the bedroom and Tony gave a grimace and a quick thumbs up to O’Neill before following and closing the door. Gibbs eyed the travel bag and clothes on the bed with annoyance and turned to Tony. 

“What do you know about this guy? Is he on the up and up?”

Tony took a deep breath. “Yeah, Gibbs. He’s legit. He’s a good man.”

“How do you know that?”

“Remember that road trip I took a couple years ago? Our vehicle broke down near the base where he was stationed at the time. He came along and helped us out. We got to talking, and he’s definitely one of the good guys.”

“Where’s this base he wants you to check security for?”

“He hasn’t told me the location yet, but I’ll have a security detail and I’m sure they’ll keep me away from any possible nearby combat. He’s assured me of my safety and I believe him.”

Gibbs reluctantly nodded and they returned to the living room.

“Everything settled?” O’Neill cheerfully asked.

“Not quite. Where is this base located?”

“Classified,” O’Neill promptly answered. “You do know classified, right?”

Gibbs glared at him. “I don’t like the idea of my agent going somewhere without backup. How safe will he be on this base?”

“How safe is he facing down and arresting a murderer?” O’Neill sighed. “Look, Agent Gibbs. We’ll take good care of your agent. He’ll be given a security detail and the base has plenty of military on it who’ll make sure he’s kept safe.”

“Fine,” Gibbs grumbled and turned to Tony. “You keep in touch with me, DiNozzo.”

O’Neill cleared his throat. “The base is pretty remote and we’re only in contact with them once a week. Because of the classified work being done there, he won’t be able to contact you directly. But he can send any messages to me and I’ll personally make sure they get passed on to you. You can send him messages through me also. Here’s my card with my e-mail address.”

Gibbs glanced at the card and asked Tony, “Do you trust this guy?”

“Yes, Gibbs. I trust him.”

Gibbs headed for the door with a final admonishment, “You watch your back, DiNozzo. I’ll be expecting to hear from you.”

When the door closed behind Gibbs, Tony waited a moment then looked through the peephole to make sure that Gibbs wasn’t standing outside listening. He gave a big sigh of relief.

O’Neill smiled at him. “You’re good at thinking fast on your feet. That was a clever story you came up with.”

“Yeah, well. You picked it up pretty smoothly. Thanks for going along with it,” Tony answered.

“All right,” O’Neill clapped his hands. “Now that the Big Bad Boss has been taken care of, let’s finish getting you packed so we can get out of here before you get any more surprise visitors.”

=================================

Considering the discomfort Tony was feeling from his arm and back, he was thrilled to see they would again be flying in a private plane. Once they had taken off, O’Neill began filling him in about the Atlantis expedition and the deadly accidents that had been occuring there. He expressed his personal doubts about Dr. McKay screwing up the repairs that he’d made on the Ancient tech.

They were almost to Colorado when O’Neill finished speaking and he took a close look at Tony who so far had listened without saying a word. Tony’s eyes were closed and his breathing was even.

“Am I that boring?” O’Neill wondered quietly, then decided Tony was just too exhausted to stay awake. He did look like it had been days since he’d had a good night’s sleep. O’Neill remembered Gibbs’ comment about a rough couple of days in Israel, and couldn’t help but wonder what NCIS had been doing there. He also recalled Tony’s answer when asked about his injury; that it had been caused by a perp who decided he didn’t want to be arrested. Was there a connection?

As the plane began its descent, O’Neill nudged Tony’s leg. “Rise and shine. We’re getting ready to land.” 

When Tony immediately opened his eyes, O’Neill asked, “Nice nap?”

“Not sleeping,” Tony sighed. “I was meditating. And by the way, I was not bored. I was digesting everything you were telling me. This is an interesting case, but nothing I haven’t worked on before and I agree. The sooner this gets solved, the better. The longer the investigation goes on, the more chance that someone else will die.”

“All righty,” O’Neill agreed. “We’ll get you in the infirmary first to get your arm healed. By the time you’re done there, we’ll have everything you told me you’d need for an investigation gathered in the conference room.” 

=============================================================


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony walked into the infirmary, he was met by a no-nonsense, all-business Dr. Lam who directed him to remove his jacket and shirt so she could get x-rays. He managed to get his sling off, but after a few moments of watching him struggle with his jacket, Dr. Lam decided to step in.

“Here. Let me help you,” she offered and skillfully got his jacket off, then began on his shirt. When his back was bared, she paused and frowned at him. “Your back is horribly bruised. How did that happen?”

An image of Ziva in Israel kicking his feet out from under him and jamming her gun in his chest and leg flashed through his mind. He gave a half-hearted smile and said, “My feet went out from under me and I landed on my back on pavement. What can I say? I tripped over my two left feet and with my arm in a sling, I couldn’t catch myself.”

Dr. Lam grimaced in sympathy. “That looks painful. Let’s get you x-rayed and fixed up.”

“You know, I usually get dinner and a movie before I allow a beautiful woman to undress me.” He gave her his most charming smile. She just rolled her eyes and indicated that he should follow her.

Tony sighed. “Okay. I give up. The doctor with the big needles is immune to the DiNozzo charm.”

After Dr. Lam finished taking the x-rays, she told Tony to sit on one of the beds while she looked over the damage. A few moments later, Colonel Sam Carter entered and giving Tony a friendly wave, joined the doctor. They discussed the results quietly, Dr. Lam pointing at things and Sam nodding, then walked over to Tony.

“So, Doc. What’s the verdict?” he asked. 

“In addition to your broken arm and the bruising on your back, you also have a hairline fracture on your left shoulder blade,” Dr. Lam informed him. “ Colonel Carter is one of the few people who can operate the healing device, so she’ll be using it on you.”

“Sounds good. So what do you need me to do?”

“Just lie down, relax and let me do all the work,” Carter smiled. “And never mind how women say that to you all the time.”

She showed him the device which looked like a large jewel that filled the palm of her hand. “You’ll feel uncomfortable at first but that only lasts a very short time,” she reassured him at the wary look he gave it.

“Be gentle with me,” Tony told her.

And at first, the heat from the healing device was uncomfortable, but it quickly changed to a soothing warmth and Tony relaxed. When he opened his eyes again it was an hour later and Dr. Lam was actually smiling at him.

“You’re not the first person to fall asleep when getting an injury healed,” she commented. “How do you feel?”

Tony sat up and stretched. “Like a brand new man,” he said in amazement. “I haven’t felt this good since I was in college.”

“I remember last time you were here you said you’d had the plague. Your lungs were pretty scarred, so Sam healed them too while she was at it.”

Tony stared at her in shock. “What? You healed my lungs? Oh, damn.”

“I’d think you’d be glad to be able to breathe freely again,” Dr. Lam frowned.

“Oh, I am,” Tony hurried to reassure her. “But the doctor who cured me of the plague has me come in every six months to check my lungs. He’s gonna want to know why last time they were scarred and this time they’re perfect. What do I tell him? It’s classified? I got healed by an alien device?

“Think, Anthony, think.” He scrunched his eyes closed then opened them wide. “Faith healer! I met a faith healer. She put her hands on me and prayed and suddenly I could breathe again. Yeah, that’s it. I know I can convince him of that. Hell, I’ve gotten people to believe crazier things.”

“Well, you’ve almost got me convinced,” Dr. Lam smirked. “Get dressed. I’ll get you an escort to the conference room.”

=============================

Tony was actually shown to General Landry’s office where he found Landry and O’Neill waiting for him. After being asked about his health, he was told that the equipment he had requested was stacked on a small cart in the gateroom.

“It takes too much power we don’t have to open a wormhole to the Pegasus Galaxy,” O’Neill explained. “You’ll be traveling there on the Daedalus. It’s a four day trip, so that will give you time to look over the personnel files for the Expedition members.”

“I’ll send a message to Atlantis in the next databurst to let them know that we’re sending them an investigator,” Landry added. “And I’ll notify Colonel Caldwell that he’ll be transporting that investigator.”

“I’m glad you didn’t tell them yet because going in guns blazing isn’t going to work,” Tony informed them. “They’ll take one look at the special investigator and figure I’m there on a witchhunt. Good luck getting anyone’s cooperation. I’m going in undercover.”

“We’ll need to set up an undercover identity and background for you. That could take too much time,” Landry objected.

“No need. I’ve already got my cover planned out. I’ll go in as me, a former cop, now an aspiring author, sent to write a book about Atlantis. Just change my NCIS info to say I resigned for personal reasons a few months ago.”

“You’re kidding.” Landry was skeptical of that approach.

“Who would you be more inclined to confide in? This guy?” Tony put on a stern federal agent face, suitable for an interrogation. “I’m Agent Anthony DiNozzo sent to investigate these so-called accidents. What is your opinion of Dr. McKay? How well did he get along with the victims?’

His demeanor abruptly changed to open and friendly. “Or this guy? Hi! I’m Tony DiNozzo. Would you believe it? The SGC selected me to write a book about your expedition! Yeah, I know! It’s crazy! 

“This guy I know told me about this short story contest that he was a shoo-in to win. He’s got such a swelled head because he’s published a novel,” Tony rolled his eyes here, “He just kept bragging himself up to the point where I decided ‘What the hey? I’m unemployed right now, I bet I could write a story as good as his.’ So I entered my story and I won! You should have seen the look on his face when he found out!”

O’Neill couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. “I know who I’d rather talk to.”

“I’ve been giving a lot of thought to the information you gave me on the flight out here,” Tony continued, “and I don’t want anyone to know my real purpose in being there. One slip of the tongue in the wrong ears and if there’s a guilty party, whether it’s McKay or someone trying to frame him, that person will go to ground and we’ll never catch him.”

“You think he’s being framed?” Landry asked.

“Until I get out there and investigate, anything’s possible. Rule 8, never take anything for granted.”

“Your op. You run it your way,” O’Neill approved.

“As long as we get results,” Landry frowned.

Walter breezed in and handed Tony a sheet of paper. “This is a list of the equipment we have provided per your request. You will have two laptops, one with an encryption program for you to use when you send your reports with the weekly databurst. The other contains fingerprints and photos of all the expedition members. It’s been loaded with fingerprint matching and photo recognition programs.”

At Tony’s nod, Walter handed him a thumb drive. “This contains the personnel files of everyone currently stationed in Atlantis. It also contains the incident reports and medical and autopsy reports of all injuries.”

“You’re very efficient.” Tony smiled.

“Thank you, sir. Will there be anything else?”

“Sounds like you have everything covered. Thank you, Walter.”

“You’re welcome, sir.” With that, Walter turned to the generals and informed them that a message had been sent to Caldwell letting him know that he would be transporting Mr. DiNozzo to Atlantis so he could write a book about the city and the expedition. He then left as quietly as he’d entered.

“The Daedalus is standing by to beam you on board, so let’s get you to the gateroom,” Landry stood and led the way to the door.

“Beam me?” Tony grinned. “As in ‘Beam me up, Scotty’? How very Trekkie.”

“Behave,” O’Neill chuckled. “Caldwell’s not known to have much of a sense of humor, so play nice.”

“But I’m a flakey civilian,” Tony said innocently, “who’s only just now found out about the SGC, Atlantis and spaceships. And I’m too excited about everything to be calm and serious!”

Tony entered the gateroom and looked over the small cart that was loaded with several cases containing the equipment he had requested. He was relieved to see the bag of personal items he had packed resting on top of it.

He slipped on his undercover persona, grinned brightly and stated, “Beam me up....” as a white light engulfed him. 

=====================

“.....Scotty?” Tony stared wide-eyed at the view of Earth from the Daedalus. “Wow, it really is a big blue marble,” he breathed in awe.

He turned to look at the ship’s control room and grinned in delight. “Love the Star Trek decor!” he enthusiastically gushed then pointed at Colonel Caldwell. “And hey, you’ve got that whole Jean-Luc Picard look going for you! Way cool!” He winked and gave the Colonel a thumbs up.”

Colonel Caldwell’s eyebrows rose but all he said was, “Welcome aboard the Daedalus, Mr. DiNozzo.” He spoke into his radio. “Daedalus to Stargate Command. Package has been received.”

O’Neill’s voice came back. “Take good care of our aspiring author, Colonel. Good luck and have a safe flight.”

Caldwell turned to the officer seated at a nearby console. “Take us out of orbit, Capt. Marks.”

“Oooh,” Tony piped up excitedly. “Make it so, Capt. Marks. Warp factor nine!”

Marks had a twinkle in his eye when he seriously said, “Ah, sir, we can’t use the warp drive until we move a sufficient distance from the planet. Once we enter hyperspace, then we can go to warp nine.”

Caldwell cleared his throat and gave Marks a disapproving look.

“Sorry, sir,” Marks said quietly.

Tony appeared to be too enraptured with the view of Earth as the ship began to move away to pay attention to the remarks of the officers behind him. He made a mental note to behave himself around the Colonel, not wanting to cause problems for the crew.

Still he couldn’t resist sticking to his role as a flakey civilian as the ship turned to face the stars. “Engage!” he enthused. “I can’t believe I’m in a real spaceship, in space! ‘Space, the final frontier’!” He began whistling the theme to Star Trek and added, “’To boldly go where this man has never been before’! This is so cool! I love it!”

Caldwell cleared his throat again. “Lt. Peters, please escort Mr. DiNozzo to his quarters, then give him a tour of the ship,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir.” The lieutenant took charge of Tony’s equipment cart and began pushing it toward the door. “This way, Mr. DiNozzo.”

“Call me Tony,” Tony grinned at the lieutenant and gave him a friendly pat on the back. “Do you like working on a spaceship? What’s it like?”

Tony’s voice faded as he stepped into the hallway and the door closed behind him.

Caldwell gave a deep sigh and shook his head. “Let’s make sure we keep him away from the bridge.”

“Yes, sir,” came several replies from the bridge crew.

========================

Caldwell successfully avoided Tony for the rest of the voyage, but Tony didn’t really mind. Except for mealtimes, he mostly stayed in his quarters studying the reports and files he’d been given. He wasn’t on board to socialize with the crew though he did chat with them when he met them in the corridor or mess hall.

On the other hand, he learned there were a dozen new personnel headed for Atlantis to replace the injured or dead expedition members. He made a point to talk with all of them at least once. The scientists were eager to get to the city and their overdue chance to study ancient tech. The soldiers regarded it as just another posting. None of them seemed aware of the incidents that had led to their new assignments.

Tony had enjoyed his tour of the ship so much, he didn’t have to pretend his excitement.   
He smiled as he remembered being introduced to the ship’s engineers.

Lt. Peters had introduced him to Dr. Lindsay Novak and he gave her his most charming smile and kissed her hand. She blushed and hiccupped. Then the lieutenant turned to the other occupant of the room.

“This is Hermiod, our Chief Engineer.”

Tony stared at the little alien in wide-eyed wonder until Dr. Novak nudged him. “He doesn’t like to be stared at,” she whispered.

Tony blinked. “My apologies,” he said. “I’ve just never met anyone like you before. What world are you from?”

“I am Asgard. My home world is named Orilla and it is in the Ida Galaxy.” Hermiod gave him the slow haughty blink everyone on board knew so well.

“Wow. A whole different galaxy. You really aren’t from around here. Are there more of your people on board?” Tony’s interest was obviously not faked.

“I am the only one.”

“That must be lonely,” Tony frowned in sympathy.

“My work is fulfilling.” Hermiod shrugged it off.

“I know the feeling. If you have no one close enough to you to share downtime with, all you have left is your work. So you keep doing the job because that’s what’s most important.” Tony looked thoughtful and a little sad at this statement and Dr. Novak realized he truly understood being lonely.

“Indeed.” Hermiod inclined his head and regarded Tony with an almost approving look if the Asgard race could be said to have facial expressions. 

Tony’s escort cleared his throat. “We need to move on, Mr. DiNozzo.”

“Of course. It was a true honor to meet you, Hermiod and I apologize for any rudeness I might have shown you.”

“Your apology is accepted. Perhaps we will speak again.”

“I’d like that. A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Novak.”

With a wave, Tony followed his escort out the door as Dr. Novak turned back to her work and muttered in confusion, “But Hermiod doesn’t willingly talk to anybody.”

Tony did manage to speak with the resident Asgard a few more times on the trip and he got the impression that he was seen as an interesting human as opposed to the uninteresting ones Hermiod usually had to deal with.

Tony began to reread Dr. McKay’s file, looking for anything that would indicate the man did subpar work. Such a person would never hold the position of Chief Science Officer for the length of time McKay had held it. The file showed him a man who was known for his impeccable work and who held those working under him to his same exacting high standards. There was only one black mark, if you could call it that, in the entire time McKay had worked for the Stargate Program. 

Somehow, Teal’c had gotten stuck in the stargate and McKay had been brought in from his normal job at Area 51 to help get him out. The attempt had been successful, but for some reason, McKay had been sent to Russia to help with their naquada generator development. No details were given but it was implied that the higher-ups were displeased with something about his performance. Tony equated that to his own transfer as Agent Afloat. Supposedly not a punishment, but definitely not a reward either.

Tony tried hard to be unbiased, but the more he learned about the man, the more he agreed with O’Neill that it was hard to believe that the man would do sloppy work or deliberately screw up a repair. Something else was definitely going on.

==================

Finally, Tony was notified that the ship was approaching Atlantis. He and the new personnel were instructed to gather their luggage and assemble in the transport room. They would be beamed into the city’s gateroom before the Daedalus landed on one of the piers to unload the supplies it was bringing. 

Tony pushed his equipment cart into the transport room and saw Hermiod at the controls. He smiled and stepped over to tell the Asgard good-by.

“It was nice talking to you, Hermiod. I learned a lot.”

Hermiod inclined his head and to everyone’s amazement replied, “As did I. Be safe, Tony. May you find your work fulfilling.”

Caldwell finally joined them and signaled Hermiod to transport them down to Atlantis’ gateroom.

========================================================


	3. Chapter 3

In Atlantis’ conference room, Dr. Elizabeth Weir and her command staff finished up the morning reports for the various departments.

“One last thing,” she stated before anyone could get up from the table. “The databurst we received from the SGC yesterday contained a message from General O’Neill. When the Daedalus arrives, it will not only bring us replacement personnel. The IOA is sending a writer to interview everyone for a book they want him to do about Atlantis and our expedition.”

Elizabeth grimaced at the groans coming from the others. “I know. Nevertheless, I want you all to be on your best behavior and cooperate with the man. And that includes you, Rodney.”

Dr. Rodney McKay gave her an indignant look. “I don’t have time for this. There’s too much to be done.”

“Like what?” Lt.Colonel John Sheppard asked. “Zelenka’s been doing any repairs that need to be done. You haven’t touched any tech in days.”

“And I’m not going to,” McKay grumbled. “Zelenka’s perfectly capable of making sure tech is safe to use. I’m busy researching the database.”

“It doesn’t matter what anyone is working on,” Elizabeth interrupted. “You will talk to the man and answer any questions he has. And spread the word to everyone in the city to do the same. We need to make a good impression on him so that he only has positive things to write about. I can’t stress enough how important this is for the future of our expedition.”

“We’ll let everyone know, Elizabeth,” Dr. Carson Beckett reassured her. “Don’t worry.”

As they filed out of the conference room, Gateroom Technician Chuck Campbell announced, “ We’ve just received a transmission from the Daedalus. They’ll be reaching orbit in ten minutes and will beam down our new personnel before landing on the pier to offload supplies.”

Major Evan Lorne touched his radio and ordered security teams to the gateroom to take charge of the new recruits while Zelenka told McKay that he would take care of the new scientists. Sheppard ordered teams to the pier to help with offloading the supplies. 

Elizabeth smiled in satisfaction at how well organized her people were, then frowned as she noticed McKay trying to slip away down a side corridor. “Rodney! You need to stay here with the rest of us and greet the new arrivals. Whatever you’re working on can wait.”

McKay gave in with poorly concealed bad grace and dragged himself back over to stand beside Sheppard who gave him a sympathetic look.

A short time later, Chuck announced, “Receiving a transmission from the Daedalus.”

“Put it on speaker,” Elizabeth instructed. “Colonel Caldwell. Welcome back.”

_“It’s good to be back, Dr. Weir.”_

“The west pier is ready for you to land and offload our supplies.”

_“I’ll be beaming down with your new personnel first as soon as you give the all clear.”_

“We’re ready for you, Colonel. You may proceed.”

A white light flashed in front of the stargate leaving behind a group of people. Caldwell stepped away from them and returned Sheppard’s salute. After a quick welcoming speech by Elizabeth, Lorne took charge of the new Marines while Zelenka herded the new scientists out of the gateroom. That left one man standing alone by the gate ignoring everyone else as he gazed in wonder at his surroundings.

When the Asgard beam deposited Tony in the gateroom, he was struck by the quiet elegance of the city that put the tacky gaudiness of the Goa’uld Al’kesh to shame. “Aren’t you beautiful,” he whispered and felt something warm brush against his mind. Whatever that touch had been, it made him feel welcome.

He could hear a woman’s voice giving some kind of speech, but he tuned it out in favor of staring around him. It took him a moment to realize that the other passengers had left and Caldwell was trying to get his attention. He put a friendly grin on his face and moved to join the small group standing at the bottom of a staircase.

“This is Mr. Anthony DiNozzo, the author Stargate Command told you they were sending,” Caldwell began introductions. “May I present Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the leader of this expedition.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo,” Elizabeth smiled and held out her hand, but in stead of shaking it like she expected, Tony bowed over her hand and held it to his lips.

_“(A woman as beautiful as you belongs in the middle of high society where her beauty can be admired by all.)”_ Tony spoke in Italian and gave her his most charming smile. 

Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow in surprise and replied in the same language, _“(Such a sweet talker. And such a nice compliment. Thank you.)”_

_“(You’re welcome.)”_

Elizabeth took her hand back and cleared her throat. “I’d like to introduce my command staff. This is our Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Carson Beckett.”

Tony shook his hand and noted the man seemed open and friendly. “Pleasure to meet you, Doctor.”

“The head of our military, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.”

“Colonel Sheppard,” Tony greeted him and noted the firm handshake. Sheppard seemed to be reserving judgment of the new unasked-for addition to the city. 

“And our Chief Science Officer, Dr. Rodney McKay,” Elizabeth concluded.

As Tony took McKay’s hand, he said with a voice filled with awe, “Dr. M. Rodney McKay. The smartest man in two galaxies. I am truly honored to meet you.”

McKay looked uncomfortable for a moment then cleared his throat. “Yes, well of course you are. Are we done here? I have important work to do.”

“Rodney,” Elizabeth’s voice held a warning tone.

“Well I do! It’s an important...something. I’m right in the middle of it and this is wasting time I could be putting to better use.”

Elizabeth looked exasperated but then noticed that their guest looked amused instead of annoyed at the exchange and she gave a deep sigh. “Fine. Go take care of whatever you’re working on.”

“Finally!" McKay huffed and made a hasty retreat from the gateroom.

Caldwell rolled his eyes. “I’ll leave Mr. DiNozzo in your capable hands, Dr. Weir. I need to get back to the Daedalus and make sure things are going smoothly there.” At Elizabeth’s nod, Caldwell touched his radio and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Tony pointed at the spot where Caldwell had been standing and grinned. “That is so cool!”

Beckett spoke up at that point. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo, but I must get back to my duties. I look forward to talking with you.”

“Go ahead, Carson,” Elizabeth dismissed the doctor then gave Sheppard a look that stopped him from using whatever excuse he was going to use to leave. She addressed Tony, “If you’d come to my office with the colonel and me, Mr. DiNozzo, we can get better acquainted.”

Sheppard eyed the cart Tony had brought with him and caught the attention of one of his men. “Stackhouse. See that Mr. DiNozzo’s....luggage is taken to the quarters we’ve assigned him.” 

“Yes, sir,” Stackhouse nodded and took custody of the cart.

Tony noted the lack of saluting and formalities between officer and enlisted as he followed Elizabeth and Sheppard up the staircase. He kept his flakey civilian persona firmly in place and began to babble about his excitement at being there.

“I can’t believe I’m really here! I’m in another galaxy! And I got here on a spaceship! A spaceship! This is so cool!”

When they entered Elizabeth’s office, she sat behind her desk and indicated that Tony should take one of the guest chairs. Sheppard rolled his eyes at Tony’s enthusiastic comments about the glass walls that gave her a view of the gateroom and grudgingly took the other chair.

Elizabeth smiled her patented diplomat smile and said, “Welcome to Atlantis, Mr. DiNozzo. I understand you’ll be writing a book about the city and the expedition. How did you happen to be chosen for this assignment?”

“Call me Tony,” he replied. “Can you believe it, I won a contest. The announcement said the winner would receive a fabulous prize, but it didn’t say that it would be a trip to another galaxy! On a spaceship!”

“The book won’t be released until the program is declassified, right?” Sheppard asked.

“That’s right. I may not get fame and glory in my lifetime, but I’ll have the satisfaction of knowing that I’m the one that wrote the book. And I’ll get to live in this beautiful city and talk to everyone. This is so cool!”

“Well, we’d appreciate it if you would schedule your interviews for times when our people aren’t trying to get their work done,” Elizabeth cautioned.

“There’s a lot going on here. The scientists and soldiers can’t be interrupted or distracted from doing their jobs,” Sheppard added.

“Not a problem,” Tony reassured them.

“General O’Neill tells us that you have a strong expression of the ATA gene,” Elizabeth mentioned.

“Yeah. They sat me down and gave me a lecture about what the gene is and promised grave consequences if I touched anything without permission.”

“There’s nothing dangerous in your quarters, so you’re safe there. But I don’t want you to wander around the city without an escort,” Sheppard firmly ordered.

“I get it. The escort will keep me out of trouble. No wandering alone. Understood.”

Sheppard touched his radio and said, “Lt. Mayfield to Dr. Weir’s office.”

When the lieutenant entered the room, Sheppard addressed him. “This is Mr. DiNozzo. You’ll be his escort while he is visiting us.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mayfield nodded and exchanged a look with Sheppard who made a motion with his hand that Tony was sure he was not meant to see.

“Take him to the infirmary for his medical check then give him a tour of the city,” Sheppard continued. He noticed the unhappy face Tony was making and added, “SOP. Standard operating procedure.”

“I know,” Tony sighed. “I just hate those big needles they like to use. But don’t worry. I know how to follow orders.”

“If you’ll come with me, Mr. DiNozzo,” Mayfield directed and motioned Tony out the door.

“Call me Tony,” Tony grinned at the lieutenant and agreeably followed him. “Do you like working in this beautiful city? What’s it like living in a whole different galaxy?”

Tony’s voice faded as he stepped into the hallway and the door closed behind him. 

Sheppard ran his hand down his face and looked at Elizabeth. “How long do we have to put up with him?”

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. “For however long it takes him to gather enough information to write his book. We’ll just have to grin and bear it.”

==============================================================


End file.
